bakugan_couples_wfandomcom-20200213-history
ShunFab
ShunFab is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. Their Relationship The Visitor Dan Kuso tells them about the girl he just met, and Ren suspects she may be a spy from Neathia. Before they can track her down, Fabia arrives and is shocked to find that Ren, a Gundalian, has gained their trust first. Now that Dan has sided with the Gundalians, Fabia claims they are her enemy and a battle ensues, between her and him, and he quickly takes the lead, but falters when the Princess summons Haos Aranaut, the original Aranaut from which the clone one originated, meaning she sent the Phantom Data. This also means that it came from their enemies, the Neathians, something that Shun is not so sure of anymore. Defeated, Fabia left the Bakugan Interspace them and wonders what to do now that Dan has sided with the Gundalians. While the others congratulates Dan on his victory, Shun disappears to ask Fabia what her side of the story is. Brawler To Be Shun and Fabia can be seen in Shun's house as he asks her for her version of the Neathian-Gundali abiaan war. Exposed After the training between Shun and Fabia, Fabia tells Shun her side of the story which he believes, while he worries that the others have made a big mistake. Fabia and Shun appeared Exposed to fight Jesse Glenn and his Plitheon, interrupting Dan's battle. Aranaut gets the upper hand and would have won the battle if Ren and Jesse hadn't cheated. Aranaut then falls through the data, which was caused by Ren, and Fabia quickly loses the battle after that. Although she puts up a good fight, Fabia loses due to a bug in the field causing her to cry over her defeat. Shun explains that the only person who could plant an unlikely bug that caused Fabia's defeat was someone familiar with the BI System, someone like Ren and he denies everything while Jesse flees. Fabia and Shun then expose Ren for lying about how Neathia attacked Gundalia, causing him to run away. Marucho however, refuses to believe these accusations, and rushes off to find Ren to find the truth. Evidence * There is a deleted scene in which at the beginning of the episode, Fabia can be seen in Shun's house as he asks her for her version of the Neathian-Gundalian war. It was only aired in the Japanese version. * Quotes Trivia * Strangely enough, Fabia is a bit of combination of four specific females in Bakugan. She has the same voice as Chan Lee, has Mira's love for freedom and her serious attitude, her clothing is similar to Runo's outfit in New Vestroia and being a Haos brawler, and she also resembles Shun's Mother. * When Fabia Sheen appears and battles Dan, Shun is the first to suspect that Ren's story about the Neathians attacking Gundalia is false. Databook Gallery Category:Couples involving Shun Category:Couples involving Fabia